Moonlight
by Shay Blair
Summary: The moon will never outshine the sun. A dark beauty can never outshine a lighter beauty. She knows this so well, but what if she wants to try anyway? Companion piece to Through the Screen, can stand alone.


This is the companion piece to Through the Screen. It can stand alone, but it helps to read both. People asked me to write one from Raven's point of view, so I figured, why not? This one has a bit of a different style, especially concerning the beginning and the end, but it is very similar to Through the Screen's style. So, without further ado, Moonlight.

--------------

_The moon cannot outshine the sun. The sun's golden rays fly through space, penetrating even the darkest parts, traveling the long, long, journey to Earth. The shimmering light waves make the world what it is; the sun gives light and warmth, enabling life to grow and thrive. The sun warms even the darkest hearts, and brightens the cold, dark days. The golden orb brings happiness. It represents all that is good: gold, love, warmth, sight, happiness. The sun god is the head god. Everyone loves the sun. They watch it rise and set. They watch the sun set, but not the moon rise. The moon is everything the sun is not: silver, mystery, cold, darkness, and sadness. If the sun is love, the moon represents forbidden love, lovers so secret they cannot meet in the revealing light of day. The sun's rays come from its own source; its warmth is entirely its own. The moon cannot generate warmth or light by itself. It relies on its elder, more powerful counterpart. The moon will never, can never, shine on is own. It can only reflect the light from the sun, and it cannot shine even half as bright. The moon is a pale imitation, a reflection, of the luminous sun, and therefore can never outshine the sun._

Meditating with Starfire, Raven could not help but see everything Robin had seen in her. The two girls were floating in the air off to the side, meditating despite the boys' loud gaming. Raven watched Robin enter, a sign that the work was about to begin. Remodeling… She didn't quite understand the need, but the workers did it for free out of gratitude. So, if no money was going to waste, why not? And any little bit that helped him get over Starfire helped.

She suppressed a burst of emotion at the thought of their relationship. It had started out so well, Starfire and Robin were so well-suited. He, like every other man, loved the sun. And what wasn't to love? Her beauty shone a light in the world, and her vibrant personality caressed them with warmth. She was bubbly and uplifting, everything Raven was not. Robin needed someone to balance him out. Starfire was the perfect choice to bring him out of his shell, to bring him out of his darkness and into the light. Robin could still leave the night. He wasn't yet too deeply entrenched, and he would be better off in the light. Robin could still be saved, even if it was too late for Raven. She'd tried as hard as she could. She went shopping with Starfire, played video games with Cyborg… She'd even tried going out with Beast Boy. If being with Starfire helped Robin, maybe being with Beast Boy―but it didn't work. She was bound to the darkness. She even controlled it.

Robin didn't even glance at her and Starfire. Of course he wouldn't. He couldn't look at Starfire without remembering it. And because she was with Starfire, he wouldn't look at her either. She closed her eyes wistfully.

Her eyes flew open as Robin called them for practice. She smoothly stepped down and glided gently out the door. She couldn't help but watch him admiringly before shaking her head gently. It was no good thinking about what she wanted to be. She wished what the moon did, what all those who were shadows did: to be bright, to, just one time, be the one who was noticed, who was loved. She glided beside Starfire, keeping the neutral expression as her friend barely flew.

Starfire was taking the break-up well. No matter what happened, she always did keep shining. Even still, she sometimes had trouble. Raven didn't understand why the two of them had broken up. They had been so right for each other. They balanced each other, and… They'd just always seemed so perfect. She watched dispassionately, distracted, as Cyborg and then Beast Boy went through the training. It was nothing new. They improved slightly, and Robin gave them the usual tips. She kept her eyes discreetly trained on Robin, studying him with almost fervor. He looked so focused, handing out instructions confidently and giving compliments thoughtfully. No praise was unearned, but neither was criticism. This was why he was their leader. He knew how to lead with kindness, direction, confidence, and inspiration. Starfire had made a good match. She lightened his intensity, and kept him optimistic to get through whatever mess they were in. She could ease his darkness like no one else could.

Raven watched as Robin took his turn. Without realizing it, she began admiring his style of attack and how he moved. He hit every target, even the bonus ones. When he finished, she had to force herself to put on a neutral face. Anything else could invite unwanted questions.

Raven concealed a sigh as Starfire stepped up. Starfire thought her bright thoughts and floated up into the air. Starfire was blessed in her powers, and Raven cursed. Starfire's powers freed her, allowed her to take to the sky and defend herself and her beliefs without adverse effects. Raven had to be careful with everything she did. She snuck a glance at Robin, but ended up staring. His expression was focused, but Raven could tell there was something more. He was struggling to conceal it, but there was frustration there. A glare was hiding just under the surface. She looked at Starfire, who was using her powers to blast the blocks away, then back at Robin. She frowned slightly, opening herself to their bond a little more than usual. A flash of displeasure was all she needed before pulling back and rebuilding the wall between them. She bit her lip, thinking over what she had felt. It felt like annoyance at the way Starfire fought. Not because of a flaw, she was doing quite well, but almost because… No, Raven hesitated; surely he didn't dislike the way her powers worked. But that was what it had seemed like.

Before she could think it through any further, it was her turn to go up. She walked calmly over to the starting area, suppressing her feelings and focusing on the course. She began to relax, and her control slipped a bit. Slowly but steadily, she could feel Robin watching her without looking. When the bonus targets came up, she faltered slightly and missed them because of what was pulsing through their bond. Not love, or anything close to that, but certainly interest. But, why? She was nothing special, especially when Starfire was around. She was eclipsed by the alien girl's beauty and innocence. When Robin gave her nothing but praise, she frowned in order to hide the smile of delight threatening to overtake her.

The Titans returned to the living room, and the two girls resumed meditating. This time, Raven did not meditate, but she sent out her soul-self invisibly, to watch Robin. Now that she had re-built the walls between them, she was curious about what had come through before. What was the meaning behind the flashes of annoyance at Starfire, and the sudden awareness of Raven herself? Through her raven's eyes, she could see Robin sneaking glances at her. In fact, it was causing him to fall behind the other two on the racing game they were currently playing. He didn't even seem to notice though. Raven pulled her inner bird back inside her own skin and pondered this new development, keeping her outwardly serene expression in place. Robin had broken up with Starfire. Why? He'd never paid any attention to her before. After all, why watch the moon when you can have the sun? Starfire was Raven's opposite, which made them into good friends. The few similarities more than made up for the differences. And though Raven would admit it to no one, she admired Starfire for her bright personality and wished she could be more like her. Maybe that was the real reason they were friends.

But Robin, Robin always had been the one to not follow the norm. Starfire related to Robin in a way similar to the way she related to Raven. Raven had thought that would be good for Robin, but it had ended. Did that mean more about how similar Robin was to Raven? If so, maybe what she had dreamed, what she had kept secret for so long did have a possibility.

She broke out of her wishful musings and began to meditate. She did not know how long had passed before Robin had swept out of the room to inspect his re-done bedroom. She had hardly opened her eyes when he stepped through the doorway. She sighed. Her concentration broken, she headed outside for fresh air, leaving Starfire to meditate on her own. She glided out of the room to go to the outside training area. She needed to clear her mind, without meditation. The fresh outside air, the breeze off the water, and the focus of the training ground would sharpen her mind.

She started it up quickly, and began. She was slow at first, gradually but steadily moving up the level and her own speed. She wove her hands through the air, using the fluid motions to calm her emotions. Raven almost smiled, but quickly re-focused as another boulder flew at her. She let go of thought, and lost herself in the purity of training. If she had been a more outgoing person, she would have sung. This was exactly what she needed.

All of a sudden she was snapped out of her trance by a strong burst of emotion. For a moment her hands faltered, swiftly recovering. Continuing to defend herself, Raven searched for the source. She found it coming through the bond. Her almost complete abandon in fighting had opened her up to the bond more so than usual, similar to what it had been earlier. She maneuvered herself to face the Tower, slowly turning so it wouldn't be obvious, trying to locate Robin. She felt the feeling pulsing from his room, where he stood at his window. Even without being able to see his eyes, she could tell he was staring at her. She turned away so he wouldn't know she had seen him. Although careful not to let her performance suffer, Raven's mind was back in a jumble. She explored through their bond what he was feeling without revealing herself, growing more and more surprised.

All the feelings running through him were what he had previously felt with Starfire were there. No, this wasn't what he had with Starfire. This was something more, something deeper he felt, almost like a revelation. She pulled out, breathing shallowly but still training. She was no Starfire. She wasn't cheerful and optimistic. She wasn't warm or outgoing. Even with her father's defeat and her ability to show emotion, she could never outshine Starfire, the beautiful sun. Not as the dark moon that she was.

Why would he be looking at her and thinking this way? Maybe, just maybe, he didn't mind being in the dark…

_The sun will always outshine the moon, but the moon is still beautiful. People watch the phases, and they watch its transformation. The moon accepts everyone as they are, and keeps secrets that need to be kept. After all, the moon doesn't shine as brightly as the sun. The sun represents light and warmth, but it can burn. People protect themselves from the sun, and are wary of the potential harm. No one needs to at night. The sun gives the daytime a harsh, unforgiving light. You can't hide yourself from the sun. It shows everything, your rightful appearance, your true nature. It reveals your secrets, your weaknesses, and your flaws. The sun shows them to the world without remorse; it's in its nature. Its light only emphasizes your own darkness. The sun god is the punisher, the enforcer with the lightning bolt. After revealing you, __all__ of you, the sun tries to burn away the darkness. It cannot help but purge the darkness from you, and the world. It cannot exist beside darkness without trying to burn it. But sometimes, we don't want it burned or purged. Maybe the world needs just a little darkness. The moon is not harsh. The moon shines a gentler, kinder light, one that is enough to see by without being revealing. It will not show what you don't want to. The moon accepts your darkness and understands you the better for it. Forbidden lovers can meet by moonlight because the moon will let them. The moon goddess is a kind, beautiful lady. She loves those of the night, and knows darkness does not equate evil. The moon cannot outshine the sun, but the moon will keep your secrets._

--------------

Wow. I really put a lot of myself into this one, and I especially explored the positives and negatives and the moon and the sun. It isn't quite as clever a metaphor as Through the Screen, but it explores their relationships and the two girls' attributes in more detail, so I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Quite long too. The words just kept coming, especially at the beginning and the end. Over 2000 words! It's more than Through the Screen, and more than my usual chapter length is.

Should I do a third, and final one from Starfire's point of view?


End file.
